Marvellous Misadventure across the Multiverse!
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: series of Persona X-Over one shots mainly starring Minato Arisato the hero from Persona 3 as the main character M to be safe


**Point Zero of the Multiverse**

Minato groaned as he got off his bed and rubbed his head, he got up and stretched.

After he learned that The Great Seal had been receiving extra power from throughout the sea of souls, most noticeable The Throne of Heroes, which existed elsewhere within the sea of souls, he started living through the memories of the heroes that agreed to help maintain the seal to pass the time, as well as gain new experiences and abilities. He decided to call this journeys into the memories of others 'Vision Quests'

He had gone through Heracles, Joan of Arc, King Arthur, Gilgamesh, Alexander the Great, Atalanta and many other heroes.

He shared in their sorrow, joined in their celebrations and stood at their side during their final moments.

He learned a great deal from them all. Be it alchemy, horsing riding, wilderness skills, dual wielding and a number of different languages.

He just finished the journey of Shin Managi, also known as the Hito-Shura or more commonly known as the Demi-Fiend.

Minato began his routine of when he woke up from a vision quest. Minato took a shower, got dress and walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, after all doing these everyday tasks help keep him busy but most of all sane.

Minato closed his eyes to check on Nyx.

At the moment she's asleep and would be expected to wake up in 2 hours. (2 hours his created world time)

Minato smirked, he had at least 4 hours before Nyx and Ryoji come over. He raises his right hand as a mass of divine energy gathers, time for some practice.

4 Hours Later…

Minato spent a good deal of his time during the hours before he was expecting anyone to try out a number of his new abilities. When learns a new ability it's always at the lowest level, however he has enough knowledge of the abilities and skills that he could master with some practice.

Minato, Nyx and Ryoji sat around a table looking at a board in front of them, on the board was a circle with roman numerals from one to twenty one around it and behind it was a giant door.

Minato rubbed his chin as he looks at the board "so, let's review. We're narrowed the methods of replacing me as the core as the great seal down to two"

Ryoji continued for Minato "the first method would require people having to worship you as a messiah or god so they can willingly use their energy to maintain the seal without you being chained here"

Nyx spoke next "or, Minato could create crystal orbs with the power of each major arcana, expect the fool, with a piece of the powers of the fool and universe" Nyx pauses "though, we can also use extra arcana to try and strengthen it further, such as the jester, hunger and aeon"

Minato rubbed his forehead "I'm not really fine with being worshipped, and besides who would believe a Japanese high schooler saved the world without the world knowing, so let's make that plan B" Minato looked over at Nyx "which leave us with the creation of the orbs, thankfully we all agreed on what to call them"

Nyx and Ryoji nodded as they spoke with Minato in unison "Omnipotent Orbs"

Minato frowns slightly "however, Nyx, I'll only be able to use the aeon arcana. Since my arcana are my proof of my bonds with other people I can't use jester or hunger"

Nyx shrugged "it was only a suggestion"

Ryoji looked at the board "now we just have to make them….."

A week later

"…..what can't we make them!?" shouted Ryoji cover in ash wearing a hard hat.

"Perhaps we should use plan A instead?" replied Nyx wearing a lab coat.

"Again, I'm not comfortable at being worshipped" Minato said as he removed a pair of goggles.

"Says the man who can summon nearly every god, demon, angel, fallen angel, devil, beasts, heroes and the biblical god" replied Nyx with a deadpanned expression.

"The battle that happened when the older personas came back was defiantly something else" mused Ryoji as he thought about the open battle royale that happened "mythical beings battling it out was truly amazing…." Ryoji's face fell as he remembered the events after the battle"…..though clean-up was a pain"

Minato looked over at Ryoji "I had to handle most of the repairs so you have no room to complain"

Nyx raises both her hands "alright, that's enough you two" Nyx looks over at the small crater in front of them "it appears our worst fears have realised"

Minato nodded grimly "we can only create omnipotent orbs outside of the seal, or at least to give them stable corporeal form" Minato sighed as he dusts himself "let's take a break, I'm going to take a nap" Minato said as he laid down on the ground.

Dreamscape

Minato opened his eyes and found himself in the Velvet Room, however instead of Igor, Elizabeth or Theodore, there was an unknown man in front of him.

He wore grey suit with a blue undershirt and a yellow tie. His hair was a similar shade of blue to Minato's own, his hair parted into two bangs in the front, framing his face. He wore a butterfly mask, the left side was black with white outlines while the right side was white with black outlines.

"Greetings, though this is our first meeting have kept a close eye on your journey" the man bowed "I am Philemon, a dweller between the conscious and unconscious and proprietor of the Velvet room"

Minato nodded "Nice to meet you, Philemon. I'm Minato Arisato. Why did you bring me to the Velvet Room and…." Minato stood up from his seat as he looks around in a panic "The Seal!? if I'm here then is the seal.."

Minato's mild panic was halted when a hand landed on his shoulder, he looks up to see the hand belonged to Philemon "it is fine, the seal still stands tall"

Minato release a sigh of relief as he sat back down "that's a relief" Minato returns his gaze to Philemon "though, I'm curious. What does the proprietor of the Velvet room itself want with me?"

Philemon nodded "straight to the point, I see. I reason I called you here was that I sensed strange power fluxions from within the seal"

Minato rubbed the back of his head "oh, that. Well, I've been experimenting with creating items I call omnipotent orbs to help maintain the seal"

Though Minato couldn't see it, he was sure Philemon raised an eyebrow at that "you were the cause of the fluxions?" Minato nodded sheepishly "that's good then, at least it wasn't some outside force trying to destroy the seal" Philemon then looked at Minato curiously "you spoke of trying to create these Omnipotent Orbs, tell me what are their purpose"

"The Omnipotent orbs are basically crystallise fragments of the universe arcana and fool arcana mix with the power of one of the major numbered arcana. I was planning to make twenty of them to keep the seal in my place, in the event my spirit breaks or I just want to rest in peace" Minato answered Philemon honestly "though, I can't seem to make them in the seal"

Philemon rubbed his chin "perhaps I can offer my assistance in this matter?" Minato looked at Philemon curiously "a number of years ago, a human built a device that would combine fantasy and reality together. If he had succeed your world would have been destroyed, fortunately a team of persona users were able to stop him. But, the machines had an affect I did not expect"

In the centre of the table was a hologram of earth, a light flashed over Japan as lines started to sprout out of the world at the other end of those lines appear world looking like earth, but with a few differences.

"It caused the creation of alternate worlds, worlds born of humanity's thoughts made into their own realities. They wouldn't affect the original world so it seemed alright to leave them be, though I have kept an odd eye on them" the sprouted alternate worlds disappeared as the original world duplicated itself "though, humanity has created other realities with their thoughts before. You would know them as parallel worlds, worlds near identical to your own with some differences" the hologram disappeared "by connecting to your parallel shelves, you'll be able to create the omnipotent orbs, but, you won't be able to collect the orbs until they finish their journey. However, with the alternate worlds. You'll need to create another self, since the chances are there would be another you there are low"

Minato rubbed his chin "so, you're telling me I need to undergo more journeys to gather the Omnipotent Orbs…" Minato then nodded "seems fair. So, how do we start?"

Philemon gesture to one of the many doors in the velvet room "for now, return to the seal and rest. When you have prepared yourself merely return here"

Minato nods "alright, and thanks again Philemon"

Minato's vision goes white.

In the Great Seal….

Minato groans as he tries to get up, only to be met with resistance "what the..?" he looks down to find a sleeping Nyx drooling on his bare chest.

Minato had only three questions:

1 how long was he asleep?

2 why was Nyx using him as a body pillow?

3 WHERE WAS HIS SHIRT!?

Ryoji walks in "hey, is Minato- OH Come on! I was gone for less than ten minutes!"

Minato explained to them about everything Philemon told him, they had somewhat mixed feelings but admitted it was the best course of action.

Minato prepared himself before he returned to the velvet room.

There, Philemon gave him a choice. Will his first journey be in a parallel world or alternate world?

Minato decided to go to a parallel world.

He vision is engulfed, when his vision returned he was in a hospital. He got out of bed and discovered he had revered in age, walked over to mirror to see his reflection.

His face was the same, though he had brown hair and red eyes. He checked his body to see if he was alright, however to his horror something was missing or rather something was replace with something else.

"Huh, in this world I'm a girl. I really hope the parallel me wakes up soon, because if she doesn't then things are going to get confusing for me…"

And so, began Minato's Marvellous Misadventure across the Multiverse!

Omake: Reason

Minato finished his journey through the female viewpoint, he thanked Philemon and returned to the seal. There, he told everyone he was tired and was going to bed, as soon as he entered his room he locked the door so no could get in.

Minato looked up to the ceiling as a portal opened up, Minato reached into and….

"Whoa!?" falling on his back was a man wearing a black overcoat, white gantlets and boots with gold trim. Under the hood was three visible lights, a glowing red left eye, a glowing blue right eye and a golden light at his forehead "what the hell-" looking around the man sees Minato "uh….."

Minato snapped his fingers "stay with me angel of light darkness, you've got some answering to do" his voice held an annoyed tone to it.

Blinking a few times, angel asks back "Minato, didn't we agree you'd stopped doing that?"

Minato shakes his head "nope, the deal was I don't go into your reality, you never said I couldn't drag your conscious into mine"

Angel sighed "dang it, I knew giving you fourth wall breaking abilities and opening the path of the Multiverse for you would bite me in the-"

Minato interrupted angel "actually, you never gave me fourth wall breaking abilities. I've always had them, as well as every other silent protagonists"

Angel stares at Minato before he shakes his head "alright, what did you want from me?"

Minato replied back "simply, first, why did you write this chapter. I thought you finished 'days as the great seal'?"

Angel nodded "I need, but since I want to start my persona X-Overs one-shot series soon, and since one needs to access the sea of souls to travel the multiverse (the way I'm writing it anyway) why not use the fic were you're already well placed in the sea of souls. Besides I'm going to upload this twice, once as 'Days as the great seal' and again the X-over Persona crossover section. You know spread the word"

Minato nodded "fine, next question-"Minato grabbed angel and held him up "Why the hell did you turn me into the female me with all my memories still intact!?"

Angel blinked "well, I thought you could help lead them to a better ending. You managed to save both Chidori and Shinjiro"

Minato's eyebrow twitched "I'm grateful I could see everyone again and I'd managed to make new bonds there, but do you have any idea how awkward it is-"

"And let's not forget you got to see the girls in the hot spring with no execution" angel smirked at Minato discomfort.

Minato lets angel go "don't remind me, we barely made it out the first time and I swear Aigis knew something"

Angel shrugged "she probably detected Ryoji"

Minato nodded "that would make sense, after the incident she went from starring cautiously at Ryoji to a look that gave the impression she wanted to shoot him"

Angel replied "oh, maybe there a story that can be made were Aigis kidnaps Ryoji, blindfolds him and prepared to shoot him in the woods like a dog"

Minato took a step back "that seems pretty out there and dark"

Angel shrugs "yeah, just an idea to use for a tragic fan fic" angel decides to change the subject "how did you enjoy meeting Philemon, he's barely made an appearance in fan fic's since he never made a direct appearance in any of the persona games since after Eternal Punishment"

Minato nodded "he was pretty nice, regal, calm, collected, very knowledgeable…"

Angel nodded "indeed, Philemon is a badass character that should get more fan fic's involving him, or have him return in another persona game" a portal appears on the floor as angel inches closer to it "well, always a pleasure to speak with you Minato, gotta run, bye" angel jumps into the portal before Minato could stop him. Minato tried to open another portal to bring him, only to discover angel of light darkness had sealed the pathway to his reality (closed word document)

Minato sighed "just don't stick me in a girl's body, again"

The T.V. came to life with angel of light darkness face on it "no promises…" the T.V. was then destroyed by a wild Minato.


End file.
